Testimony of Me
by RobinNAmon
Summary: What is it that attracts attention to people? Their difference in the world? The fact that they stand out in the crowd? What makes people popular? Their voice, hair, or face? People are the same as others, so, why is love not that same? KxL
1. The Journey

Testimony of Me

Written By: RobinNAmon

Chapter 1 - The Journey

* * *

Summary:  
What is it that attracts attention to people? Their difference in the world? The fact that they stand out in the crowd?  
What makes people popular? Their voice, hair, or face? People are the same as others, so, why is love not that same?

* * *

Lacus stood there, staring at the stars, as if there was nothing to stare at. 'Why.. is the world like this? It makes life a little different every day, a little weird everyday. And a little hopeless. If it's hopeless, why was the world created?  
For pain? It seems very much so, the lives of everyone sometimes depends on one person, and then another, and another. I've strived to make everyone's life so good, but all I've done is sing. How does that help people become better people? Why..' Lacus thought, before her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Lacus, hey, we're leaving for Tokyo in one hour, have you packed your stuff yet?" Kira's gentle voice said. Lacus abruptly turned around and said, "Oh, um, no Kira, let me start on it right now." "Alright, hurry Lacus, we have to get to the docking area of the ship 15 minutes early so we can reserve ourselves some seats." Kira replied, walking out of the room.

Lacus sighed and went around her room, going through her dressers to get all her clothes. She then proceeded to the bathroom to get her bathing stuff, after that she went around the rest of her room, retrieving shoes, and her other belongings.  
By the time she was done she put all her stuff near the bed, sat on the bed, and then Kira came in.

"Alright, Lacus, it seems you're reading, let's get going." Kira said to her. "Alright." Lacus replied. They walked out of Lacus' room and headed for the docking area. They arrived just in-time for the last call for their shuttle. They boarded the shuttle, found two available seats, put their stuff in the upper compartments, and sat down.

They heard the pilot say that it would be a bumpy ride, as there were a few rocks around, but he assured them that they wouldn't get in the way of going to Tokyo. Lacus, always being an assured person, did not worry. Unlike Kira who always worried about everything. Lacus had to calm him down and he soon fell asleep on her lap, as peaceful as a little child.  
Lacus remembered the times when she comforted him and he fell asleep on her lap, just like a little child.  
She laughed, thinking it was a little cute. She soon got sleepy, and decided to take a nap.

Hours Later

Kira and Lacus woke up to the sound of the pilot making an announcement. The pilot announced that they would be arriving at the Tokyo International Airport in a few minutes. Lacus and Kira got their stuff ready and waited for the shuttle to stop and for them to be allowed to desembark from the shuttle. When the order was given that they could desembark they got up and headed out.

"So, where will we be staying, Kira?" Lacus asked. "Umm, well, I hadn't quite figured that out yet, I was going to look for a house here, instead of an apartment." Kira said. Lacus blushed. "So, you mean, we're going to be living _together_?" Lacus questioned him. "Yes, but, I mean, if you don't want to do that.." Kira replied. "Oh! No, it's alright! I'd love a house!  
We could put flowers all around it, make it pretty, we would have jobs, and, and! Live like normal people! No more war"  
Lacus rejoiced. "Yes, yes, Lacus, that'd be wonderful. Well let's get going." Kira said. "Alright, let's go!" Lacus cheered.

* * *

Author's Note:

Why look here people! I'm writing fanfics again! For some people who've reviewed my previous ones and see this one, I wanna tell y'all something! This one is going to be off the bat, splendidly(not a word, I know) awesome, uber spiffeh(neopets )  
great! I hope y'all enjoy reading on! See ya on the next update!  
**BECKY

* * *

**


	2. A New Lifestyle

Testimony of Me 

Written By: RobinNAmon

Chapter 2

* * *

Summary:  
What is it that attracts attention to people? Their difference in the world? The fact that they stand out in the crowd?  
What makes people popular? Their voice, hair, or face? People are the same as others, so, why is love not that same?

* * *

Lacus and Kira headed to the airport desk to get a rental car to drive around town. They found a house around the town that was for sell. They checked their wallets to see if they could afford it, and they could. They talked to the landowner and bought the house.

"Wow! Kira look! Windows, flowers, and.. wow!" Lacus exclaimed. "You're right Lacus, it's nice." Kira replied.  
"No, Kira! It's more than nice, it's exquisite! The flowers have bloomed, thw windows are beautifully decorated, the garden is enormous, the house is a fair size, and, and! It's... PERFECT!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Why, I agree Lacus, you are correct"  
Kira replied. They walked into the house, sat down their stuff, and then Lacus got up. "Let's go, Kira! We have furniture shopping, grocery shopping, kitchen and house supply shopping, and other shopping! Will be busy all day! Oh, but, Kira!  
May I please have a little kitty? I'd love a little kitty!" Lacus said. "Sure, Lacus, well, let's get going!" Kira replied.

They went furniture shopping. grocery shopping, house supply shopping, went to get a new kitten, and other things. They came home rather late in the afternoon, around 3:00. They had called the men to ship all their furniture to their house by 3:15,  
so they caem early to ensure that they were there when the men came.

The men arrived at exactly 3:15. Lacus and Kira heard them ring the doorbell. They then went to go help move furniture. Kira told Lacus not to help, as it was not a "Lady's" job. She was suppose to tell the men where to put everything, so, she didn't help them move furniture. She did what Kira said and told the men where to put everything.

At around 4:30 the men got their checked, said their good-byes, and left. "Ah! What a nice home, shall we get started finishing up everything else, Kira?" Lacus suggested. "Oh, no thanks, I'm all tired out, I'm going to get a nap in my room"  
Kira replied. "Oh, alright, I'll start dinner then." She replied as Kira went off to his room. (Note: Kira and Lacus have separate rooms, they don't sleep together, yet, because Lacus decided against it.)

Lacus then put away all the groceries and started dinner. She decided on spaghetti, which she knew was Kira's absolute "favorite" food. After she started dinner she decided to go check on Kira. He was sound asleep, as always. So she went back to the kitchen, set up the table, put the food on the table, and went to go get Kira.

"Kira, Kira!" Lacus shook Kira's body, trying to wake him. "Oh, um, Lacus, dinner's ready?" Kira said, half-asleep.  
"Yes, Kira, it's spaghetti." Lacus smiled. Kira jumped up out of bed and went to the table. "My my, he must really like spaghetti!" Lacus exclaimed. They dinner casually, put their plates up, and then they went to sit on the couch.

"Well, today's been a long day, Kira, let's go get some sleep." Lacus said. "You're right, good night, Lacus!" Kira said.  
"Good night, Kira!" Lacus replied, and then they walked to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading, I'll acknowledge my 2 reviewers(thanks!) in a minute. Anyway, I may not write as much, as I go back to school tomorrow, I've been sick since last week on Wednesday, and I'm finally back. But, I'll have tests, and a TON of make-up work to do. I'll try to fit writing another chapter into my schedule! Wish me luck on tests, too! I hope y'all enjoy reading on! See ya on the next update!  
(LOVE) Becky

* * *

**White Silk Ribbon:** Thanks so much for your review. YES! I meant to add that thanks! I added it You rock, cya!

**KiraxLacus: **You rock, thanks for the review! Yes, you ARE correct, KxL is the main couple I'm targeting, in my story!  
Wish me luck on it! Asta la vista, my friend!


End file.
